eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Music Hero: The Vocal Battle
''Music Hero: The Vocal Battle ''is a segment that premiered on 3 June 2017 and concluded on 10 February 2018. It is the second edition of Eat Bulaga!'s music competition in search of a lead vocalist for the newly-formed band composed of the grand finalists of the segment Music Hero. Manly Ocampo, the 19-year-old "Pop-Ballad Stud" of Calamba, Laguna, was proclaimed as the ultimate champion of the competition. He became the frontman of Eat Bulaga!'s homegrown pop band named Music Hero''.'' On 23 June 2018, Music Hero released its debut single titled "Walang Papalit". Soon, the song topped Spotify Philippines’ Viral playlist and also earned spots on the music-streaming site’s local Top 200 Pop and All Genre tracts. One notable contestant is Elaine Duran of Butuan City who later joined and won the third season of Tawag ng Tanghalan on ABS-CBN's noontime program It's Showtime in 2019. Overview Registration and audition The talent competition was open to male and female teens between 13 and 19 years old who can lend their voice to a live band. Auditions were held at the Broadway Centrum. Weekly rounds The weekly rounds occurred on Fridays or Saturdays from 3 June to 10 November 2017. There were a total of nine weekly rounds. Each weekly round featured two new contestants who must perform the song of their choice. All song choices were performed by the show's resident band Music Hero. The regular panel of judges included record producer and Music Hero ''mentor Jimmy Antiporda, ''Music Hero ''grand winner Blaster Silonga, and a guest celebrity judge. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Vocal quality * 30% – Singing technique * 20% – Stage presence and overall performance The winners of the weekly rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinals of the competition. '''Clash of Heroes' On Friday, 17 November 2017, the twenty-five weekly finalists were divided into three different clusters: A, B, and C. Clusters A and B each had eight contestants, while Cluster C had nine contestants. On Friday and Saturdays in the following weeks, the contestants within each cluster competed against one another in the semifinal rounds. On a competition day, two randomly selected semifinalists must battle against each other with the songs of their choice. Whoever had the better voice emerged victorious. Within each cluster, only four contestants remained at the end of the semifinal rounds. The four remaining contestants within each cluster must then battle against each other in their own cluster grand finals. Only two contestants won for each cluster. The two grand finalists of a cluster then competed against the other grand finalists of the other clusters. Cluster A Semifinals ''' The Cluster A semifinals occurred on 24–25 November and 1–2 December 2017. On a competition day, the name of a contestant was randomly selected from inside a fishbowl container. The first contestant must then choose an opponent within their cluster to battle against. Whoever had the better voice emerged victorious. Within each cluster, only four or five contestants remained at the end of the semifinal rounds. The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Elaine Duran, Sharmaine Absalon, Manly Ocampo, and Rangel Fernandez. '''Grand finals The Cluster A grand finals occurred on Saturday, 9 December 2017. The panel of judges included musician Paolo Santos, former band lead vocalist Luke Mejares, recording artist Nicole Asensio, songwriter Top Suzara, and Music Hero mentor Jimmy Antiporda. Rangel Fernandez and Manly Ocampo were the champions of the Cluster A grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000 and advanced to the final round of the competition. Elaine Duran won the Online Favorite special award, taking home ₱10,000. Cluster B Semifinals ''' The Cluster B semifinals occurred in a single week on 3–6 January 2018. Unlike previously, the contestants were not forced to select their opponents; the pairing was done randomly instead. The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Cahil Manila, Crystal Paras, Edmark Borja, and Sheland Faelnar. '''Grand finals The Cluster B grand finals was held on Saturday, 13 January 2018. The panel of judges included Music Hero mentor Jimmy Antiporda as well as Nathan Azarcon, Ryan Peralta, and Mark Escueta of the rock band Rivermaya. Crystal Paras and Edmark Borja were the champions of the Cluster B grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000 and advanced to the final round of the competition. Edmark Borja also won the Online Favorite special award, taking home an additional ₱10,000. Cluster C Semifinals ''' The Cluster C semifinals occurred in a single week on 17–20 January 2018. The pairing for each vocal battle was done randomly. The four semifinalists who emerged victorious were Aimee Sarcilla, Twain Tuazon, Alliyah Cadeliña, and Kheem Redillas. '''Grand finals The Cluster C grand finals was held on Saturday, 27 January 2018. The panel of judges included Music Hero mentor Jimmy Antiporda, former lead band vocalist Aia de Leon, and singer Christian Bautista. Alliyah Cadeliña and Kheem Redillas were the champions of the Cluster C grand finals. Each of them took home ₱50,000. Both advanced to the final round of the competition. Steal the Spot The Steal the Spot rounds were held from 31 January to 1 February 2018. Eliminated semifinalists from different clusters were once again given the opportunity to challenge any one of the six grand winners. Both the challenger and the finalist performed the same song. The criteria for judging were slightly modified to include the element of band rapport, which proved to be important throughout the competition: * 50% – Voice quality * 30% – Band rapport and stage presence * 20% – Overall performance In the end, none of the challengers successfully stole the six finalists' spots for the championship round. The Ultimate Vocal Battle The Ultimate Vocal Battle was a two-part round that determined the ultimate grand winner of Music Hero: The Vocal Battle. It was the last part of the competition. Part 1 The first part was held on Saturday, 3 February 2018. The six finalists battled against each other with the songs of their choice. The panel of judges included Sandwich lead singer Raimund Marasigan, Pulp Magazine ''editor-in-chief Vernon Go, former MYX video jockey JC Teves, music producer Shinji Tanaka, The Dawn vocalist Francis Reyes, and ''Music Hero mentor Jimmy Antiporda. The six contestants were narrowed down into three, which advanced to the second part of The Ultimate Vocal Battle. The three contestants who advanced to the second part were Rangel Fernandez, Manly Ocampo, and Alliyah Cadeliña. Part 2 The second part was held on Saturday, 10 February 2018. The three remaining contestants competed against each other in the final one-song challenge round. The contestants must perform their own rendition of the Justin Bieber remix version of the 2017 chart-topper "Despacito" by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring rapper Daddy Yankee. The panel of judges included guitarist Barbie Almalbis, musician Nick Lazaro, The Dawn vocalist Jeff Pangan, Music Hero mentor Jimmy Antiporda, Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza, and the members of the band Music Hero. Manly Ocampo, the 19-year-old "Pop-Ballad Stud" of Calamba, Laguna, was proclaimed as the ultimate Vocal Hero of the competition. He took home ₱500,000 as a cash prize and became the frontman of ''Eat Bulaga!'s homegrown pop band named Music Hero''.'' Results chart Weekly rounds The weekly rounds were held on Fridays or Saturdays from 3 June to 10 November 2017. Each weekly round featured two new contestants who must perform the song of their choice. The winners received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinals of the competition. June 2017 July 2017 August 2017 September 2017 October 2017 November 2017 Clash of Heroes On Friday, 17 November 2017, the twenty-five weekly finalists were divided into three different clusters: A, B, and C. Clusters A and B each had eight contestants, while Cluster C had nine contestants. The contestants earned nicknames based on their singing styles and other notable qualities. Cluster A The contestants within Cluster A competed against one another in the semifinal rounds. The winners advanced to the grand finals. The grand finals occurred on Saturday, 9 December 2017. Rangel Fernandez and Manly Ocampo were the champions of the Cluster A grand finals. Cluster B The Cluster B semifinals occurred in a single week on 3–6 January 2018. The contestants competed against one another with the winners advancing to the grand finals. The Cluster B grand finals was held on Saturday, 13 January 2018. Crystal Paras and Edmark Borja were the champions of the Cluster B grand finals. Cluster C The Cluster C semifinals occurred in a single week on 17–20 January 2018. The contestants competed against one another with the winners advancing to the grand finals. The Cluster C grand finals was held on Saturday, 27 January 2018. Alliyah Cadeliña and Kheem Redillas were the champions of the Cluster C grand finals. Steal the Spot The Steal the Spot rounds were held on 31 January–1 February 2018. Two eliminated semifinalists from different clusters were given the opportunity to challenge any one of the six grand winners. In the end, none of the challengers successfully stole the six finalists' spots for the championship round. The Ultimate Vocal Battle The first part was held on Saturday, 3 February 2018. The six finalists battled against each other with the songs of their choice. The contestants were narrowed down into three, which advanced to the second part of The Ultimate Vocal Battle. The second part was held on Saturday, 10 February 2018. The three remaining contestants competed against each other in the final one-song challenge round. Manly Ocampo was proclaimed as the ultimate Vocal Hero. List of Contestants A total of 44 contestants competed in Music Hero: The Vocal Battle. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Also listed are the ages of the contestants during their first appearance in the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Talent Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:Editions of Music Hero Category:Music Hero Category:Quality Articles